


Twisting Fate

by Darkdagers



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alive Georgie Denbrough, Angst, BAMF Bill, Blood, Death spoilers from book that will not happen, Fix it AU, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Slow Build, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdagers/pseuds/Darkdagers
Summary: Bill is given a second chance to change the outcome of his past.





	1. Chapter 1

Bill watched the rain pour down as he sat on an overly plush chair that rested in a small alcove. They had areas like these for residents, such as himself, could come and sit and enjoy the weather or other people’s company. When the sun was out it made for a lovely place to read or even have a friendly chat.

 

A gust of wind howled outside causing the rain to hit hard against the window. Large rivulets of water ran down the pane and droplets here and there fell on their own. It was mesmerizing to watch as each drop took their own path or converged to form bigger drops. It brought forth memories he thought were lost and buried. 

 

Georgie.

 

It had been raining like this the day before Georgie had died.

 

The thought of his brother sent a sharp sting of guilt and sorrow to Bill’s heart, he had never forgiven himself for what had happened that day. It hurt as he thought about what Georgie had gone through, how that creature had killed and taken his little brother.

 

He raised a trembling hand and whipped away the moisture that had begun to collect in his eyes. Bill had lived a full life while his brothers had been cut tragically short.

 

A soft sigh escaped him and Bill let his tried eyes slip shut, his time was coming to end too, he could feel it deep in his bones though his mind felt as sharp as ever. Forgotten memories of the Losers club, Derry, the Turtle and It. And that promise they had made so long ago.

 

His friends may have gone on with their lives and forgotten what had happened but he remembered. He remembered everything that had happened to him since he was a kid. The memories that had once been locked away had returned and it was unfairly cruel.

 

It all left a bad taste in his mouth. It wasn’t fair that he remembered now when he was old and alone and could do nothing about it.

 

Bill felt a strange sensation within him. Like something was pulling deep within his mind and Bill focused on it. He followed the sensation before there was a sudden jolt and Bill stared down at his frail old body.

 

Confused he blinked as he stood in a vast emptiness. He had been here before, when he had fought Pennywise.

 

The macroverse, it felt so big and empty.

 

Bill stood and wondered what had brought him here before a soft voice echoed around him.

 

“Do you really think you could have made a difference?” The voice asked.

 

“If I had known what I know now,” he answered with a frown as he glanced around the blackness but saw nothing.

 

“Hindsight,” the echo replied and he scowled.

 

“No shit!” He snapped and a sad hollow feeling came over him as tears began to well up in his eyes again.

 

Bill knew he couldn’t do anything now, the past was the past, but if he just had a chance he knew could fix everything and defeat It before anyone he loved got hurt. Georgie, Stan and Eddie, they hadn’t deserved to die. More tears ran down his face and god he wished everything would have turned out differently.

 

“Death is not unavoidable.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You defeated It,” the voice tried to soothe him.

 

“They didn’t deserve it, we didn’t have a choice in fighting IT. That was forced upon us,” he whispered brokenly. They had just been kids fighting against something they didn’t understand.

 

Oh, but Bill knew now and that was the problem wasn’t it.

 

“Do you really think you could make a difference with the knowledge you have now?”

 

“Yes,” he said almost instantly and he could, he could save Georgie, save his friends and defeat It once and for all.

 

“Changing the past would change your fate. Things would be different. Your knowledge would become useless.” The darkness said quietly and Bill shook his head.

 

“But I could save them!” He shouted.

 

“You’re willing to sacrifice yourself, change your fate to protect them?” The voice asked almost amused.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Even if it meant your own death?”

 

“Yes!” Bill shouted not even hesitating. “None of it matters if I can keep them all safe!”

 

The darkness around him grew still at that, as if it was thinking over Bill’s answer and he stood his hands balled into fists, breathing heavily as he waited for some sort of response.

 

“Fate is a finicky thing, William Denbrough, your choices will change your destiny and you might not be happy with the new outcome,” the voice warned.

 

“I don’t care,” Bill said stubbornly and a soft laugh echoed around him.

 

“Very well then.”

 

“Wh-what?” He asked confused.

 

“For all you have done, I will give you a chance, so long as It is subdued. But it is up to you to change the outcome of your past,” the voice said simply.

 

Bill opened his mouth to thank the being that was giving him a chance to fix everything. But before any words escaped him an intense pain filled his head and he crumpled to the ground. A scream tore free from his throat as the agony in his head increased, he writhed in pain and clutched his head trying to make the pain stop. It felt like his brain was being torn apart from the inside and he couldn’t do anything but cry out in pain.

 

Then there was darkness and Bill knew no more.

 

*********

 

The world came back slowly. He could feel the air moving in and out of his lungs, the feel of his clothes against his skin and the sound of the rain hitting the window. There was a soft thunking sound as an object fell out of his hand and landed on the floor. Then the pain came back full force, his head felt like it had gotten run over by a semi-truck and the room felt like it was spinning even with his eyes closed. The world tilted and he fell forward, his hands automatically trying to stop his fall, which they did against a table in front of him.

 

Groaning Bill slowly opened his eyes blinking a few times to clear his vision and the rubbed them to make sure what he was seeing was real. When he reopened them, the room looked the same and he turned around a bit too quickly as it made his vision swim. He was back in his childhood bedroom. It was just as he remembered it. Bill felt nauseous and confused as he looked around and then turned and glanced out the window in front of him.

 

Terror seized him and his heart froze as he got a brief glimmer of a yellow rain slicker running down the street.

 

Georgie.

 

Bill didn’t think as he shoved himself away from his desk. His head throbbed at the movement but he ignored it as he stumbled out his bedroom door. He nearly fell down the stairs in his rush but managed to catch himself and bolted for the front door. Bill ripped it open and it slammed into the wall, the sound of the piano playing halted.

 

“Bill?!” His mother’s voice reached his ears but he ignored it.

 

The moment Bill was outside he was instantly soaked. The rain seeped into his pajamas and plastered his hair against his head. He paid it no attention as he ran down the street toward the shape of his brother keeling by the swear drain.

 

Dread filled him and Bill pushed himself to run faster nearly losing his footing several times on the slick road. His brother’s laugh reached his ears and he felt tears spring into his eyes, his breath came out in harsh gasps.

 

“Georgie!!” Bill shouted and grabbed hold his brother yanking him away from the sewer opening and pressed him against his chest. The momentum sent them both to the ground and Bill wrapped his arms around his brother.

 

Pennywise stared back at them with a shocked expression and he watched as it’s blue eyes changed to yellow rimmed with red, a snarl escaped its lips.

 

“Don’t you fucking touch him!!” Bill shouted glaring at It, his arms wrapped tight around Georgie and for a moment he thought It was going to crawl out of the sewer and get them both.

 

There was a slight hesitation as It stared at him, studying him and then Pennywise was gone as if it had been washed away by the water.

 

Bill let out a cry and buried his face against Georgie’s wet hair holding his brother tightly as he cried.

 

“Billy?” Georgie asked as he wriggled in his grip.

 

“Y-yeah?” He released his grip letting his brother turn and look at him. Fresh tears ran down his face and Bill couldn’t stop himself from yanking Georgie back into a tight hug. “You’re safe,” Bill murmured softly “you’re safe.”

 

“William Denbrough!” A voice shouted snapping him back to reality and the brothers pulled apart. Their mother was running down the street, coat flapping behind her and umbrella in hand.

 

“M-Mom?” He asked confused, the world was starting to spin again and he felt sick.

 

“What on earth do you think you are doing out here in this weather? Wearing nothing but your pajamas?!” She asked hysterically as she began to fret over him. “You’re sick too, and soaked to the bone.”

 

Georgie stood up and did his best to help pull him up from the wet ground, the world spun as he made it to his feet. Sharon was quick to steady him as she quickly handed the umbrella to his brother before taking off her coat and wrapped it around him.

 

“Look at your feet!” She cried and Bill glanced down and saw thin trails of blood running from them, mixing with the rainwater.

 

His mother quickly ushered them back down the road toward their home, the word was spinning and Bill had to shut his eyes trying not to be sick. He was pushed into the kitchen and onto one of the chairs, he could feel the water dripping off him on to the linoleum floor and began to shiver, feeling hot and cold all over.

 

“Go get me some towels,” his mother’s voice sounded far away.

 

“G-g-Georgie,” Bill rasped afraid to let him out of his sight.

 

“What were you thinking running out there in this weather?” His mother asked, dropping a town on his head and began drying his hair.

 

“I-I-I d-d-don’t k-k-know.” He lied, teeth chattering.

 

Sharon pulled the towel off and pressed a hand to his forehead, it felt cool and he leaned into her touch. “Your fever is back,” she sighed and gave him a pointed look before she stood and grabbed the first aid kit from one of the kitchen cupboards before sitting back on the floor.

 

“S-s-sorry m-m-mom,” Bill said though he really wasn’t that sorry as he caught sight of Georgie peaking around the corner, a worried expression on his face.

 

“You tore up your feet good,” She said as she began cleaning and bandaging the wounds. Bill was just glad he couldn’t feel the pain in them yet, as they were still numb from the cold rainwater.

 

When she finished bandaging them, she rushed him up the stairs and made him change clothes before tossing him into bed. Bill was given strict orders not to leave his bed for any reason till his fever had gone back down. He didn’t think that was going to be a problem as exhaustion stole over him.

 

Georgie entered his room a little later when his mother had gone back downstairs to clean up the mess they had made. 

 

“Billy?” His asked his voice was worried and soft. Bill looked up and smiled sleepily at him.

 

“What i-i-is it?” He asked patting his bed, gesturing for him to sit.

 

“You saw Pennywise too, right?” He asked in a whisper.

 

“He’s dangerous. You need to stay away from strangers.” Bill’s eyes hardened and he gave his little brother a serious look. He knew they would have to have a longer conversation when his head stopped spinning, but for now, it would do.

 

“Ok.”

 

“Promise me!” Bill demanded.

 

“I promise,” he said and held out his pinky finger. Bill shook it with his own pinky finger with a smile.

 

“Just stay away from anyone weird looking,” he muttered as sleep was overcoming him, tired from the day’s events.

 

“I hope you feel better soon,” Georgie said with a frown and Bill smiled.

 

“Me too. Tell me about the boat,” He said changing the subject. He watched as his brother grinned and he began to recount how fast she was. Bill let his eyes slip shut as he listened to Georgie talk.

 

He had saved his brother and it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Somehow he knew things would be better this time. They had to be, and that was the last thing he remembered before sleep finally claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you guys enjoy this new adventure and thank you to my amazing beta Morgana!


	2. Chapter 2

Pennywise was pissed, more than that really, a child had challenged it for prey and he had no choice but to leave as more attention was being brought to the two children.

 

But that wasn’t all that It was furious about. There had been no fear in the older one’s eyes, just rage, and anger directed solely at It. Somehow that child had known exactly what It was and what It’s intentions had been.

 

Those blue eyes had been sharp and angry from where he sat on the cold ground, his brother pulled tight against him. His look defiant and dared him to try. A giggle escaped as it recalled the boy’s face. It was a new experience It.

 

The giggle stopped as it narrowed its eyes in distaste. It had not been able to get a read on the boy’s mind and that frustrated him. In It’s long life he had never come across one he couldn’t read.

 

How dare this child oppose it! His mind was a jumbled mess of images, and strange feelings that made no sense.

 

Pennywise watched from the dark corner of the room as the boy slept in his bed, skin flush with a sickness that had a hold of him. Humans were pathetic in that manner, susceptible to all kinds of illness and injuries. 

 

It stepped out from the darkened corner and walked over the edge of the boy’s bed. It would be so easy to kill him now and rid him of this nuisance. It’s hand shifted and changed shape to long black claws.

 

One quick swipe was all it would take. But It hesitated, there was also something intriguing about the boy, an enigma. Before it could decide the boy opened his eyes and stared at It. Blue eyes glazed with sleep and illness and his mind a jumble of feelings and thoughts that Pennywise tried to get a hold of but slipped through It's grasp. It gave a small growl of annoyance.

 

The boy sleepily scowled up at him. There were flashes of images that didn’t quite make sense as Pennywise tried again to get a feel for his mind to no avail. “I’m gonna kill you,” Bill slurred softly before his eyes shut and he was unconscious once again.

 

A giggle escaped Pennywise and it soon turned into a loud laugh at the absurdity of the child’s statement. Did the boy really think he could harm it? It was very amusing. The boy tossed and turned in his bed, damp with sweat and vivid dreams; dreams that were too jumbled to understand. It was as if someone cut up several photos and put the pieces back however they wanted. Complete nonsense.

 

Pennywise stepped back letting its hand shifting back to normal, deciding that perhaps it would let the boy live for now. After all, he might prove fascinating alive while it figured him out. It could be fun.

 

Taking another step backward, Pennywise disappeared out of the child’s bedroom.

 

*********

 

Bill laid in bed as the fever-racked through his body, his feet ached and so did his chest from the consistent coughing. He had really done a number on himself, but it couldn’t be helped.

 

His head felt like mush and he knew that was thanks to the flu and whatever had been done to send him back here. It was like his mind had been ripped out of his old body and then been violently shoved into his younger self and his brain didn’t seem to know where to put all the memories.

 

It was still hard to believe that he was back in his thirteen-year-old body and he would begin to question if it was actually true, but all Bill had to do was look in a mirror and see his youthful face to know that it was real.

 

Sighing he let his eyes slip shut and wished he didn’t feel like his brain was about to drip out of his orifices. It almost felt like he was floating as if he wasn’t attached to his body any longer and he hated feeling like that. Deliriously, he slipped in and out of consciousness as he tried his best to ride out the storm that ravaged his body and mind.

 

Bill dreamed of strange twisted visions of It, the Losers Club and Derry. Things that happened when he was a boy, and when he was an adult. It was as if his mind was at war with itself, trying to settle on what was actually real.

 

There were even times when he swore he saw Pennywise in his room watching him as he slept. He snorted, if that had been real the clown would have probably just have killed him for snatching Georgie away from It.

 

Days passed and Bill slowly started feeling better. The day was turning into night when there was a soft knock at his door. It startled him awake and Bill watched as Georgie carefully peeked his head in through the cracked door.

 

“Billy?” He whispered softly.

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“Can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare.”

 

“Are you sure? You might catch what I have and get sick.”

 

“I won’t,” he said defiantly and Bill couldn’t stop the fond smile that spread across his face.

 

Bill slid over and patted his bed. He stifled a laugh as Georgie scurried into the room closing the door behind him before quickly crawling into the bed.

 

“What was your nightmare about?” He asked sleepily his mind still a little foggy but he felt a bit better.

 

“It was that clown from the sewers,” Georgie said. It was so soft that Bill almost missed it. A chill ran down his spine and he wrapped his arms around his brother.

 

“Did It hurt you?” He asked and Georgie just nodded and trembled slightly. Anger flashed through him and Bill swore that he would make Pennywise suffer.

 

“I promise I won’t ever let It hurt you,” Bill swore, and Georgie made a soft noise as he curled up against him.

 

He rubbed his brothers back soothingly and it wasn’t long before Georgie was asleep in his arms. Bill listened to his soft breathing and felt his own eyes growing heavy and it wasn’t long before he fell asleep as well. 

 

***********

 

The sunlight pouring from his window and onto his eyes was what woke Bill from his dreamless sleep. He let out a yawn and stretched as he squinted around the room. He was alone in his bed.

 

He bolted upright as terror and adrenaline spiked through him at Georgie’s disappearance. Then he heard a muffled giggle that came from the direction of his little brother’s bedroom. Relief filled Bill as he flopped back down onto his bed. He was ok, Georgie was alive and well and playing in his room. It brought a smile to his lips. He had saved his brother and all the guilt that had weighed on him so long over the years was now practically nonexistent.

 

A soft giggle escaped him, god he hadn’t felt so light in a long time. A sharp painful throb from his head snapped him back into reality. There was still work to be done. Sitting up, Bill cast a glance around his room still amazed to be back in his childhood bedroom. He pulled the covers back and slipped off the bed, wincing as the cuts on the bottom of his feet stung.

 

Pushing through the pain he went to his desk and began riffling around searching for a notebook. He found one that was practically empty with only a few notes and some doodles filled the first pages.

 

He grabbed a pen from the desk drawer and made his way back to his bed, sitting down he placed a pillow on his lap and set the open notebook down on it. Staring down at the blank notepad, Bill twirled the pen in his hand as he began to think. He needed to start planning and make a list of things to do and not do.

 

At the top of the list in all capitals, he wrote: “KEEP GEORGIE ALIVE AND SAFE”. Somehow that felt like the most important thing to him, even if Bill failed to try to kill It, as long as his brother was safe, that was still a victory in his book.

 

Next on the list came “Protect the Losers Club” Stan and Eddie came to the front of his mind. “Defeat/Kill Pennywise.” That last one was going to be the most difficult and Bill knew it was going to take a lot of effort and planning.

 

Not sure what was going to kill it this time, and as a kid, Bill turned to the first blank page of his notebook and began another list. Ideas and was to destroy It.

 

“Gun, fire, acid, bomb’s?” Bill wrote the list with a frown; the bolt gun hadn’t worked the first time around and he wondered what could actually take It down. Back then, or in the future? This would be confusing, so Bill just tried to think of it as back then to make it simple. 

 

Back then they Richie had weakened it in the Macroverse and they had been able to destroy its heart. But how would he accomplish that now, when he didn’t want to put the other Losers in danger? He could attempt facing it in the void, but…Frustrated Bill flopped back against the mattress and stared up at the ceiling, his head was beginning to throb painfully.

 

He heaved a sigh and let his heavy lids fall shut for a moment. A soft knock on his door startled him out of his light doze. 

 

“Bill? Are you feeling any better?” His mother asked as she entered the room, she walked over to his bed and placed her hand on his forehead.

 

“A l-l-little,” he said sitting up.

 

“You don’t feel as warm,” she said pulling her hand away. ” Do you want anything to eat? I can make you some soup if you want.”

 

“Y-yeah that sounds g-g-good.” He said and his stomach let out a loud growl in agreement, causing them both to laugh.

 

“I’ll go make some,” she walked back to his door and paused, “Do you want to eat downstairs or in your room?” She asked.

 

“Downstairs,” Bill said and she nodded smiling at him before heading back downstairs.

 

Honestly, he was sick of lying in bed, maybe he could talk her into letting him watch tv while he ate. Bill remembered how she hated when they ate in front of the television set, he smiled a bit at the memories.

 

It was weird being back in his thirteen-year-old body and having memories that might or might not happen in the future, it made his head hurt when he thought too hard about it.

 

Sighing Bill heaved himself out of bed, wincing as the movement sent pain through his head and he did his best to ignore it.

 

He took care going down the stairs, trying not hurt his feet too badly and was glad when he finally reached the ground floor. He walked towards the living room and smiled when he caught sight of Georgie lying on the floor, his toys spread out as he played.

 

“Hi Billy,” he said with a large grin before going back to his toys.

 

Bill ruffled his hair playfully before sitting down on the couch. The news was on and he only paid half attention to it, content to just watch Georgie play as he made explosion sounds as he smashed two toys together.

 

“In other news, police are on the lookout for a missing eight-year-old girl,” the female reported said catching Bill’s attention. “Olivia Martin went missing from her home early this morning. The young girl went out to play while her mother watched her from the kitchen window. Mary Martin went to put something away in the other room and saw that he daughter had gone missing. Police have no leads and are asking the public to bring forth any information.” The reporter rambled on, but Bill tuned her out as he frowned over the news.

 

A child had gone missing, a chill ran down his spine and Bill knew without a doubt that it had been Pennywise. He glanced down at Georgie who was still playing unaware of anything that was going on in the outside world, Bill was a little jealous of that naivety.

 

Swallowing he looked back at the tv where the reporter was talking to the crying mother, guilt pressed down on him. But he didn’t regret his choices, not when Georgie was alive and well.

 

Did that make him selfish?

 

Perhaps, but Bill didn’t care, he could deal with this guilt, it was nothing compared to what he had felt before. He wondered what people would think of him if they knew he had been given a chance to change the future and had chosen to be selfish and save his own brother.

 

His mother interrupted his thoughts as she brought out a bowl of soup and he smiled up at her. All thoughts of guilt were pushed aside as he began to eat and the sound of his brother playing on the floor brought a smile to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!! :D I hope you all have been good this year! Either way here you go! :)
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the positive feed back and for reading!! Thank you to my wonderfully Beta Morgana!!


	3. Chapter 3

Come Monday morning Bill was feeling a lot better, his head still ached but it was manageable and his mother had deemed him well enough for school. A spark of excitement had gone through him because he knew that he would finally get to see his friends; the losers.

 

Getting ready for school felt a bit like Deja vu as he got dressed. He relished in his younger body, able to bend up and down and grab things without much thought. Getting old just sucked balls.

 

Bill cursed as he rifled through his dresser trying to find a pair of socks. While he remembered the basic layout of his room, he couldn’t for the life of him remember little useless bits of information. Like where in the fuck were his socks and clean underwear for god’s sake.

 

He let out a victory sound as he finally found some, shoved towards the back of a drawer. He grabbed a pair and sat on his bed, pulling them over his feet. At least they had healed well enough and scabbed over making it easier to walk around.

 

Snatching the notebook from his nightstand he shoved it into his backpack and headed down the stairs and smiled when he caught sight of his brother sitting at the breakfast table, eating cereal.

 

“Morning,” Bill said ruffling Georgie’s hair. He grabbed a bowl and sat down at the table, pouring the dry cereal into it.

 

“Good morning,” Georgie said with his mouth full.

 

“Georgie, don’t talk with food in your mouth,” his mother scolded as she entered the room with a laundry basket. “Hurry up and eat, so we can get going,” she told them before heading down into the basement.

 

“Ok,” Bill replied and began to eat.

 

Bill couldn’t stop himself from showering Georgie with affection, ruffling his hair, hugging him and just trying to make him laugh. As if he couldn’t stop touching him, afraid that this wasn’t real, he couldn’t help but think that if he looked away, Georgie would be gone. It was silly but he couldn’t help it, not when he had lived a life without him.

 

“Georgie?” He asked after a few bites of his own cereal and his brother's soft brown eyes met his. “Remember what we talked about?”

 

“About the clown?” He whispered, glancing towards the basement as if they were sharing a secret their mother wasn’t supposed to hear.

 

“Yes,” he nodded and placed his spoon down on the table. “Remember to be extra careful, if you see anything weird like random balloons, candy or toys you need to run as fast as you can in the other direction, understand?” Bill asked, leveling his brother with a serious expression.

 

“Even if it’s my favorite?”

 

“Yes, even then. And don’t talk or follow any strangers. Just stay away from strangers or anyone that seems or feels wrong. If they approach you, you need to run very fast. Don’t trust anyone.”

 

“Because it might be the clown?”

 

“Yes,” he nodded and it was easier to let him believe that It was just a clown, even if he was sure Georgie knew that it was something much worse. “Promise me you’ll be careful, please,” his voice held a slightly desperate tone to it.

 

“I promise.” Georgie nodded with such a serious expression it made his heart ache a bit, but then the look was quickly replaced as his little brother gave him a lopsided grin. Bill grinned back as it was infectious and his heart lifted and was filled with joy at having his brother back with him. He wished he could keep him close and protect him, but that wasn’t an option out in the real world. All he could do was prepare him as best he could and bring that foul thing down.

 

The seriousness of their conversation faded as they quickly finished their breakfast and headed out the door in a rush to school.

 

***********

 

Bill could barely keep the smile off his face as he walked up the steps to school. He had done his best to try and remember what classes he actually had during this year. To be honest, he really didn’t remember much with the disappearance of Georgie, he walked through a haze had been withdrawn and hadn’t paid much attention to school. The only thing that had mattered was trying to find his brother, holding onto hope that maybe he was still alive.

 

He shook his head of those thoughts, they didn’t matter anymore and Georgie was alive and well, he had fixed that. Bill’s heart still thumped at just the thought and the urge to go check on him was strong. But he knew he was safe and sound in school.

 

Walking through the crowded hall was a surreal experience and sometimes he couldn’t believe he was actually back.

 

“He’s back from the dead!” A loud voice shouted one that Bill hadn’t heard in a very long time. Turning he caught sight of Ritchie near one of the trophy cases, his hands up in the air as if to praise God.

 

“Sh-sh-shut up trash mouth,” Bill said with a large grin and made his way over to him. He nearly burst out laughing when Richie pretended to be hurt by his words.

 

“You wound me, Big Bill.” He said pushing up his glasses, a playful smile on his face.

 

Bill couldn’t stop himself as he pulled Richie into a tight hug, he felt his friend hesitate briefly before he hugged him back.

 

“You ok?” Richie asked pulling away, his playful expression was gone leaving a slightly worried one.

 

“Yeah sorry, I just missed you,” Bill said as he blushed, Richie gave him a large grin.

 

“Of course you did, I am amazing you know,” he said grinning, not at all weirded out by Bill’s strange behavior.

 

Richie was one of the closest people in his life, he had been there for him when Georgie had died, he had let him cry on his shoulder and never mocked him for it. Bill had always loved him for that.

 

“Beep beep Richie,” he said with a grin.

 

“Your back!” Eddie shouted as walked over but stopped short giving him a serious look. “You’re not still sick, are you?”

 

“Chill out Eds, besides if he gets you sick you get to miss school,” Richie said throwing an arm around Bill’s shoulder.

 

“More like spending the week in the ER, and don’t call me that.” He complained but got closer to them, his inhaler clenched in his hand.

 

“I don’t th-think I’m contagious a-anymore,” Bill said with a fond smile, god he had missed them. “Where’s Stan?” He asked suddenly.

 

“I saw him outside, he had his bird book out, I think he spotted one he hadn’t checked off yet,” Eddie said simply with a shrug.

 

“Looks like our friend has flown the coop,” Richie joked causing Eddie to groan, Bill couldn’t stop his giggle.

 

“Hey guys,” Stan said interrupting them, a grin on his face.

 

“D-did you find your b-b-bird?” Bill asked and he nodded, the grin on his face grew.

 

“Yeah,” he waved the bird book, “It was a yellow-billed cuckoo.”

 

It brought a warm feeling to his chest as he watched his friends talk and tease each other, his gaze lingered mostly on Eddie and Stan. Bill wouldn’t let anything happen to them, he would make sure they stayed alive and happy.

 

The sudden ringing of a bell snapped him back to reality, students groaned as they headed to their respective classrooms.

 

“Come on let’s go,” Eddie said. They headed down the hall and Richie let out a groan as they entered their classroom. Stan rolled his eyes at Richie but followed after them, Bill couldn’t stop his smile.

 

***********

 

When school let out Bill was relived. Believe it or not, school wasn’t easy now, even knowing what he did. It all was so different, but the same. Bill was restless and watched the clock tick by, he had more important things to be doing.

 

He had said goodbye to the other three making up some excuse about needing to catch up on homework and headed to the library. Richie had called him a nerd causing both Eddie and Stan to roll their eyes. It had felt good to be back with them, but Bill knew the circle wasn’t complete, not yet. They were still missing three important members.

 

That brought up a new set of problems. Bill wanted nothing more than to grab Beverly, Mike, and Ben and introduce them to the others make them all a group again. But he hesitated, a small bit of fear that what if meeting them at an earlier time would change things. What if they didn’t want to become friends or something.

 

Did he just let things play out and hope the Turtle brought them together again? Or should he change fate again and try to get them together sooner? Letting things play out naturally seemed like a safe idea for the time being.

 

A headache was beginning to form on top of the ache that was already there and he let out a sigh as he finally reached the library. Heading up the stairs he entered the building and paused, inhaling the scent of books and just the nostalgia of the place. He thought briefly about his novels he would have to rewrite; pending if he survived his fight with It.

 

First things first though, Bill wanted to look up any and all information he could about Pennywise, it would be a good refresher. He set out through the aisles grabbing history books and information about Derry’s history.

 

Turning a corner Bill bumped into someone and the books fell from his hands to the floor with a loud thud that echoed around the library.

 

“Sorry.” A timid voice said.

 

“I-it’s o-o-ok,” Bill stuttered as he bent down to pick up the books that he had dropped. The stranger grabbed two of them and Bill straightened up. “Thanks... Ben!?” He stared in shock at the chubby kid in front of him. Well, so much for his plan.

 

“You know my name?” Ben asked. There was a bit of confusion in his voice as he handed him the books he had dropped.

 

“Y-Yeah we go t-t-to school together,” he said and smiled. “I’m Bill Denbrough,” He shuffled his books in his hands and freed one extending it out towards Ben. The other boy took it, giving it shake, a small uncertain smile on his face.

 

“I didn’t think anybody knew my name,” he said shoving his hands back into his hoodie pocket. “Everyone just calls me the new kid.” There was a touch of annoyance in his voice but Bill didn’t blame him. Ben hadn’t had any friends at school until he ran into them by accident, trying to get away from Bowers. But ever since then he had become a part of the Losers club.

 

“I know,” Bill gave him an apologetic look. 

 

“Yeah... anyway what are you reading?” He asked curiously.

 

“The his-history of D-Derry,” he said and knew Ben would be interested.

 

“I’ve been looking into that a bit too,” Ben admitted. “Anything in particular?”

 

“Nah, just f-f-for a school p-p-project,” Bill lied and gave Ben a smile.

 

“If you find out anything interesting let me know.” Bill nodded a bit too enthusiastically.

 

“Ok.”

 

“I gotta go, see you around Bill,” Ben said as he glanced down at his watch and back up.

 

“See you, Ben.”

 

Bill watched as Ben left and felt guilty that he didn’t offer more of a friendship to him. They could have researched the town’s history together or something but he had just let him go. He was still afraid to mess anything up he supposed. Bill cursed at himself as he dropped his books on a nearby table and pulled out his notebook and pen, ready to write down any useful information. 

 

Time passed quickly as he made notes about all the major tragedy’s that had happened in Derry’s dark past. It was a good start and a sad reminder of his town's history. Bill hadn’t thought about those incidents in a very long time. There was no need after it was all over. Bill had just really wanted to forget the whole ordeal.

 

He was hoping to find something they had missed the first time, like a weakness or a weapon they could use against It. There was probably nothing new but it was a decent starting place and when he was done, he would start looking up ways to actually kill It.

 

**********

 

A yawn escaped him as he walked home, the sun was starting to get low and Bill knew his parents would start to get worried if he didn’t get home soon.

 

He had filled a few pages of the notebook with information he felt was relevant and might help him defeat Pennywise. He was going to stop the clown one way or another, even if it cost him his own life.

 

Bill was willing to die if it meant he kept everyone he loved alive. He had already lived a full life so he wasn’t concerned about dying. It seemed only fair.

 

A loud pop sounded from behind him and Bill whipped around his heart in his throat. There, a few feet from him was a single red balloon floating at eye level. 

 

His heart pounded loudly in his chest as he glared at the balloon. Bill clenched his hands into fists as he quickly glanced around for any sign of the clown. The balloon spun around slowly reviling the words “Billy Boy” printed in bright white letters on the rubber surface. Then it popped, startling him and making him take a step back.

 

“Fuck!” He cursed and with trembling hands, Bill ran a hand nervously through his hair. “I’m n-n-not afraid of y-you!”

 

Bill had hoped that he might have a bit more time before It turned its attention towards him, but apparently Pennywise was already keeping an eye on him. And It wanted him to know it. Bill let out a few more curses before he turned and quickly made his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! Life got busy! Thank you guys so much for reading!! And thank you to my wonderful beta Morgana! she is the best!!!


	4. Chapter 4

When the weekend final arrived, Bill couldn’t be happier, his friends had all made plans so he didn’t have to make an excuse to go to the library.

 

He had the whole day to start researching the best ways to kill, It, and didn’t plan to waste his time. He browsed the shelves in front of him, reading the titles that were printed on the spines of the books.

 

“I want to go to the kid section,” Georgie complained and Bill smiled softly, grabbing a few more books he thought might be useful.

 

“Ok, ok. I think I have enough to start with,” Bill replied as he looked down at his brother. Georgie gave him a huge grin before taking off towards the glass hallway that connected the two buildings.

 

Bill followed him, upon entering the children’s section Georgie quickly took notice of one of the librarians sitting with a group of children reading to them.

 

“Can I?” He asked gesturing to the group of kids and Bill nodded, he quickly hugged him and ran to join the others.

 

He listened as the young women read from the book, he recognized it as “The Billy Goats Gruff”. She changed her voice for each character and Bill smiled as the children leaned forward as they listened intently.

 

Turning he made his way to one of the empty tables and spread out the arm full of books he had grabbed. Pulling out the notebook, he flipped it to a blank page, ready to write down his findings. The first book he opened was about chemical compositions. It was dull and dry and Bill scanned a lot of it trying to find volatile acids that might eat away at the creature.

 

Hydrofluoric Acid seemed like a good choice, but Bill wasn’t exactly sure where he could get his hands on some. Never in his life had he missed the internet like he did now. How did people get research done and find things quickly? Guess he got to use the having the knowledge readily available. He could try a University, but his age would still be a problem.

 

That was one of the things he missed the most…the internet, the ability to search for anything with just a click, along with his cell phone. Sighing he ran a hand down his face and wondered who he would even ask about the acid.

 

With a groan he wrote down a few notes about the substance before he closed that book and moved onto a book about war machines, paying close attention to the parts about grenades and bombs and how they worked.

 

“Bill?” A familiar voice asked. Bill turned around in his chair and Ben stood behind him a few books in his arms. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face.

 

“H-hey Ben! Wh-what are you doing h-h-here?” He asked a little surprised, it was the weekend after all.

 

“Just looking up the history of Derry, it’s very interesting.”

 

“Y-yeah,” Bill agreed and gestured to the seat next to him. “Wanna s-s-sit with me?” He asked and ignored the nervous butterflies in his stomach.

 

“Sure.” Ben set his books down next to his and sat down. “What are you reading now?” He asked as he looked at the books spread out on the table.

 

“S-stuff for a b-b-book I want to write,” He lied and felt his cheeks flush. He only hoped that Ben took it for embarrassment about writing a book. He couldn’t help the nervousness he felt, he didn’t want to ruin things with Ben.

 

“You write?”

 

“I want to,” Bill admitted. At least that part was true. He had always loved writing and if he managed to live through this he would follow his dreams of being a writer again.

 

“That’s cool,” Ben said and gave him a soft smile.

 

Their books were mostly forgotten as they talked. Ben seemed to be glad that someone actually wanted to talk to him. Bill was careful not to bring up any information that he wouldn’t know at this point in their developing friendship.

 

Bill hadn’t realized how much time had actually passed until Georgie ran over to the table when story time had ended.

 

“I’m hungry,” he said.

 

“Ok, we can g-g-go.” Bill said and silently cursed at himself for getting so distracted talking with Ben. He would have to come back later and catch up on his research.

 

“Can we get ice cream?” Georgie asked excitedly and he laughed.

 

“Y-y-yeah we can.” Bill stood and looked back at Ben who looked a little out of place. “Do you want to come with us?”

 

“Sure,” Ben said a huge smile spreading across his face. Georgie looked at him with curiosity.

 

“Hi, I’m Georgie,” He said as he extended his small hand. Ben stood and shook it.

 

“Ben Hanscom.”

 

They headed out of the library and the two older boys listened as Georgie talked about the different books the librarian had read. Bill cast a look at Ben who was smiling at his brother who rambled on. Ben had never got to meet Georgie in his other life. It was nice to watch them interact. In that other life, Ben had asked him about Georgie and Bill had done his best to tell his friend about his brother but knew it would never compare to the bright boy.

 

Bill smiled his chest warm as Ben asked his brother questions about which story had been his favorite and Georgie happily talked to the bigger boy.

 

*********

 

They sat on a park bench near the Paul Bunyan statue, Georgie was happily licking away at his chocolate ice cream cone.

 

“So, do you always hang out at the library on the weekends?” Ben asked, taking a break from his own cone.

 

“No, usually I hang out with the others, but they had plans.”

 

“Others?” He asked and Bill blushed. He kept forgetting that Ben hadn’t met the others yet.

 

It was so easy falling into a friendship with Ben again and he wondered if he felt it too. Their friendship was destined, all the losers were fated to be together as friends. But it was hard to remember at times that they didn’t all know each other yet. In fact, Bill wondered if he had already messed things up by meeting him so early.

 

“Richie, Eddie, and Stan,” Bill clarified, “You probably have seen them around school.”

 

He nodded and Bill felt his stomach turn, he wanted nothing more than to rush out and gather all the losers, but fear kept him from doing so. He hoped that they would all meet in some natural way, after all he and Ben met up and things seemed to be fine.

 

“I like Richie,” Georgie piped up and Bill rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

 

“Of course you do,” He said, and he wasn’t surprised. Anytime Richie was over he would always try and make Georgie laugh with the different voices he liked to do.

 

Ben stood chuckling softly at the two of them and walked over to a nearby garbage can and threw away his napkin. Bill watched as he made his way back to the bench only to accidentally bump into someone.

 

Both he and Ben stared in shock as Beverly turned around, her long red hair pulled back into a ponytail.

 

“S-sorry,” Ben managed, his cheeks tinting pink as he stuttered with embarrassment.

 

“It’s ok,” Beverly said a smile on her lips before a loud male voice called to her.

 

“Come on Bevy!”

 

“I gotta go,” She said quickly and turned to catch up with her father.

 

Ben stood there staring after her, lost in his own thoughts for a long moment before reality caught up to him. He quickly made his way back to the bench and sat down, his cheeks were still pink and Bill had to hide his smile.

 

“She’s cute,” Bill said as casually as he could, trying his best to hide his smile. Beverly had always been beautiful and everyone in the losers’ club had had a crush on her at some point or another.

 

But it was Ben who had been in love with her at first sight, who had watched her from the sidelines, somehow convincing himself that he wasn’t good enough for her. But when they had come back to face It for the final time, love had bloomed between them and Bill would do his best to push them back together again. Besides they were destined for each other.

 

“We have social studies together,” Ben mumbled his face a bright red. “Her name is Beverly.”

 

“Beverly Marsh right?” Bill asked even though he knew the answer.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You sh-should ask her o-out.” Bill teased and laughed at the incredulous look Ben shot him.

 

“Are you insane?!” Ben practically shouted and he just shrugged with a grin.

 

“What?”

 

“She’s way out of my league,” Ben said and sighed resting a hand on his big belly. “Besides a girl like her would never go for a guy like me.”

 

Bill opened his mouth ready to argue. Ben was amazing, smart and talented, he just needed to believe in himself and not let anyone put him down. But he knew now wasn’t the time and reluctantly closed his mouth with a small click.

 

“Anyway, I gotta go,” Ben said after a minute. “Thanks for the ice cream Bill.”

 

“No problem.”

 

“I’ll see you around?” Ben asked nervously, still not really use to having a friend.

 

“Yeah,” Bill said grinning.

 

“Cool! Bye Georgie.”

 

“Bye Ben!” Georgie said grinning, his mouth had melted ice cream around it.

 

Bill watched as Ben walked away for a bit before he turned his attention back to his brother.

 

“Let’s go get you cleaned up and then head home. Sound good?” Bill asked and Georgie nodded as the stood from the bench, he grabbed his brother’s smaller hand as they walked.

 

“Will you play with me when we get home?” He asked.

 

“Of course,” Bill said giving his brother a large grin and Georgie whooped in joy.

 

***********

 

The evening air was cool against Bill’s skin as he sat on a large rock near the stream in the barrens. The sun was starting to set and he could hear the sound of crickets beginning to chirp.

 

It was nice just to sit and relax and contemplate. The barrens was their place and he knew it would be again once all the losers were reunited. Bill wondered what the best way was to get them all together, it was something that was constantly on his mind. Ben would be the easiest at this point, but he had no clue about Beverly or Mike.

 

He wondered if the Turtle was still looking out for them, guiding them to form their club and kill It. All he could do was try his best, they were all destined to be friends after all. He believed that.

 

Bill winced as a painful throb assaulted his brain. It was getting better, the pain not so sharp and debilitating. But if he thought too hard about his overlapping memories the pain would increase.

 

He let his mind drift towards Pennywise. He hadn’t made as much progress as he would have liked in finding a good way to kill the shapeshifter. If possible, he didn’t want a long fight just a quick bang and be done with it. He wondered if he had the skills to make a bomb or something. Would that even work?

 

The sudden lack of sound brought Bill back to reality. The crickets had gone quiet and the only sound to be heard was the rushing of the water down the stream.

 

Something was wrong.

 

A twisted giggle sounded from behind him and Bill bolted off the rock and whipped around, but there was nothing.

 

His breathing became more ragged as he scanned the tree line, heart pumping. “I’m not a-a-afraid of you,” Bill yelled as he turned slowly in a circle keeping his eyes peeled for the clown.

 

“Are you sure?” Bill spun and Pennywise was right in front of him, its hands grabbed and fisted in his shirt and lifted Bill easily off the ground before he could react.

 

“F-f-fucker!” He shouted as his hands went to It’s, grabbing and prying, trying to get its hands off of him.

 

“Tsk tsk,” The clown said lifting him a bit higher so he wasn’t even touching the ground at all.

 

“L-let me g-go!” Bill demanded as he struggled to break free.

 

“That’s not going to happen Billy Boy. I plan to make you float,” Pennywise grinned at him with sharp teeth.

 

“I’d like t-t-to see you t-t-try!”

 

It’s gaze darkened as it stared into Bill’s eyes, he glared back and bared his own teeth trying to show that he wasn’t afraid of It.

 

“Why aren’t you afraid!” Pennywise growled and threw Bill down to the dirt in a fit of rage.

 

Bill let out a grunt as he hit the ground but quickly got to feet and glared up at It, his hands balled up into fists.

 

“You don’t s-scare me and I’m g-g-going to k-kill you,” He said, trying his best to intimidate the clown.

 

A large hand quickly wrapped around his throat and Bill let out a chocked noise as he tried to pull the hand from his neck which only tightened.

 

“Silly boy! I am eternal,” It hissed as Bill struggled to get a breath. “You are nothing but a little pest.” Its grip tightened some more.

 

Bill tried to choke out a reply but couldn’t with his airway cut off. Spots of dark and light began flashing through his vision and he wondered if this was how he was going to die. His head pounded, a mix between the normal pain he suffered and the lack of oxygen to his brain.

 

For a moment Bill was worried that Pennywise was actually going to kill him before he had a chance to kill It. But the shapeshifter suddenly released its hold and Bill fell back to the ground, gasping for air. Pennywise stared down at him, It’s head tilted as golden eyes watched him with mild curiosity.

 

Bill blinked and looked back up at the clown, but It was gone. He cursed and rubbed at his sore throat as he looked around the empty barrens, coughing and sucking in air until the pain in his head eased somewhat.

 

The sound of the crickets slowly returned but Bill knew It was probably still out there, watching him. He could practically feel those yellow eyes burning into him from somewhere close by.

 

“I hate you,” Bill stated aloud and he narrowed his eyes into a glare. “And I AM going to kill you, you monster.”

 

With that, he turned and began to make his way out of the barrens. It was getting late and his throat hurt and he wanted nothing more than to be back home with Georgie.

 

******

 

Bill laid in bed that night and stared up at the ceiling, his throat was still a little sore and had deep purple bruises from Its hands, and he sported several cuts and scrapes from being thrown to and dropped on the ground.

 

But honestly, he was surprised that Pennywise hadn’t done more damage. If It had wanted to it could have done anything to him, hell it could have killed him right then and there.

 

So why hadn’t It?

 

It didn’t make any sense, it was like the clown was just watching to see what he would do. It probably didn’t even see him as a threat. That was going to be Its mistake that Bill would use against it.

 

He wondered if the shapeshifter had tormented any of the other losers yet. They hadn’t encountered the clown until summer vacation had started. But things were different now and he wasn’t sure when or if Pennywise would go after them.

 

Sighing Bill closed his eyes, he would protect them, even if it cost him his own life. Bill would make sure everyone he loved lived. And if that was all it came down to, Bill would try his best to take Pennywise out with him no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!! And thank you to my wonderful beta Morgana!!


	5. Chapter 5

The end of the day couldn’t come fast enough, Bill thought as he sat at his desk. Believe it or not school wasn’t that much fun the second time around and besides, he had more important things to be working on.

 

With school finally ending for the summer he would have more time on devising a plan to take out Pennywise. He was a little worried that It’s hunting would increase with kids out and playing. There were already more missing, their missing posters covering the town.

 

Bill felt a little guilt with the disappearances, but he knew there was nothing he could do about their deaths. He didn’t even have the pleasure of just pretending they were just missing or that their deaths had been painless. He knew Pennywise made sure its prey was absolutely terrified before it killed them or it would show them the deadlights and they would float deep underground. Waiting for It to feed.

 

A sharp ringing of a bell snapped him back to reality and pushed away any thoughts of the shapeshifter, for a moment at least. Children bolted up out of their chairs and practically ran out of the room with excited shouts. The teacher made a weak attempt at telling them not to run, but it was no use.

 

“Let’s go old man!” Richie said impatiently as he looked down at him, Eddie stood just behind him.

 

“Calm down,” Bill laughed and stood up from up from his desk swinging his backpack on.

 

“You’re the one who wants to stay longer in this hell hole!” He said dramatically “It’s finally summer! Were free!”

 

He snorted and they made their way out into the busy hall. Bill listened as Eddie and Richie were trying to make sense of Stan’s upcoming Bar Mitzvah. As if summoned, Stan appeared next to them, and Richie began to harass him with questions. Bill only paid half a mind as they made their way outside. The other three promptly headed towards the trash cans and emptied the contents of their backpacks. As he had important notebooks and a few books from the library, he refrained from doing so.

 

“Where the hell is Hanscom?” Richie complained as he looked around the front of the school. Bill smiled, he had introduced Ben to the other three a few weeks ago and they had taken a quick liking to him.

 

“He said he had to grab one of his projects,” Stan replied.

 

“Why? it’s not like we need any of that crap.”

 

“Calm d-down as soon as he gets here we c-can go,” Bill said and swallowed as he caught sight of Betty Ripsom’s mom.

 

“Do you think they’ll find her?” Eddie asked.

 

“I don’t know, but I don’t think she would be at the school,” Stan answered as they watched the women looking desperately at the kids exciting the building.

 

Bill glanced away from her, pushing away the bit of guilt that came. It was unfortunate that It had taken her again but there was nothing Bill could do. He glanced around at the group of kids that was beginning to thin and there was still no sign of Ben. It caused him to frown as it shouldn’t have been taking him this long.

 

“Are you guys looking for Ben?” A voice hesitantly asked.

 

The group turned toward the voice and Bill couldn’t stop his smile as he met Beverly’s eyes. The others seemed unsure of her presence and Bill didn’t blame them. This was the first time the others have had any contact with her and they probably thought girls weren’t cool.

 

“Y-yeah, have you s-seen him?” He asked and she frowned slightly.

 

“I saw him just a few minutes ago, he was taking the long way around to avoid Bowers and his gang.” 

 

A spark of worry ran through him and he glanced at the others, they all mirrored his expression. Bill silently cursed himself, how could he have forgotten that Bowers had been after Ben the last day of school? He had hoped that he had changed that path by becoming friends with him sooner but fate apparently had other plans.

 

“S-s-split up!” Bill demanded and the losers nodded.

 

Richie and Stan ran off around to the back of the school where Beverly had last seen Ben. Bill turned to Eddie who took a puff of his inhaler and gave him a nod.

 

“L-let’s check the k-kissing bridge,” Bill said. That had been where they had caught Ben last time, it was possible they would be there again.

 

They turned and quickly began to make their way toward the bridge and paused when there was the sound of running footsteps behind them.

 

“I’m coming to,” Beverly said as she caught up with them. Eddie glanced back at her then back to Bill unsure.

 

“Ok,” Bill gave her a grateful smile and Eddie gave a nod before they quickly made their way to the bridge.

 

The old bridge quickly came into view and anger rushed through him as Bill spotted Ben pushed up against the peeling white fence, Bowers and his gang surrounded him.

 

The sun glinted off the knife and Bill saw red. Putting on a burst of speed he tackled the older boy to the ground. Henry stared up at him in shock before Bill brought his fist down and struck Bowers once, twice and a third time before he was ripped off the teen and thrown to the ground.

 

Bill glanced up at the enraged faces of Belch and Victor, as Henry scurried to his feet, blood running down his chin from his split lip.

 

“Bill!” Eddie shouted.

 

A kick to his gut caused him to cry out in pain and he prepared for another blow from the pissed off teens.

 

“Don’t touch him!” Beverly shouted and shoved at Victor causing him to stumble back a few steps.

 

Ben body shoved Belch and Bill quickly scrambled to his feet and stood in front of his friends, he glared at Henry who glared right back.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that buh-buh-Billy,” he mocked and took a threatening step forward, but Bill stood his ground, not in the least intimidated. 

 

“Fuck you, Bowers!” Eddie shouted.

 

The older boys looked ready to continue their fight before Richie and Stan quickly joined their group, adding to their numbers.

 

“You have such a striking face. Tell me, how many times were you struck?!” Richie taunted, slightly out of breath.

 

Henry snarled and they could see the start of a black eye forming, he’s gang hesitated as they realized they were outnumbered.

 

“You’re going to regret this,” Henry swore. “Let’s go!” He growled glared at them a moment as if he wanted to continue the fight, but he turned, retreating down the road, his goons close behind.

 

“That was crazy!” Ben shouted as he turned to Bill once the older boys were out of sight.

 

“D-Did they hurt you?” He asked wincing at the pain from where he had been kicked.

 

”He got me a little,” Ben said lifting his shirt where there was a single bloody line.

 

“S-sorry I didn’t g-get here sooner,” Bill muttered.

 

“You saved me from having Henry’s name carved into me.”

 

“You should have seen the way Bill tackle him,” Beverly said excitedly.

 

“Holy shit Bill when did you grow a pair!” Richie said grinning.

 

“Beep beep Richie.”

 

“He’s going to be after us now,” Eddie managed out before taking another puff from his inhaler.

 

“He was going to be after us either way,” Richie countered and it was true.

 

“You sure you’re ok, Ben?” Beverly asked after a moment.

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” He said cheeks turning pink.

 

“Cool!” She seemed to hesitate “I guess I’ll see you guys around,” She waved and turned to leave.

 

“W-were going to the quarry t-t-tomorrow. If y-you want t-to hang out,” Bill said causing her to look back at them.

 

“Maybe I will,” She said with a small smile and left.

 

The others stared after her a moment before they turned their attention back to Bill.

 

“So, the Barrens?” Stan asked and they all nodded with a grin.

 

***************

 

Bill rode his bike down the road, enjoying the way the wind blew through his hair. There was something about riding Silver that made him feel free, and more of a kid then he actually was. It made him feel young and invincible, he chuckled at that train of thought and stood up to petal.

 

“Hi ho, Silver! Away!" He shouted as a large grin spread across his face as he raced down the street.

 

He would have to head home soon for dinner, the only reason he had some extra time was that the other Losers had places to be so they disbanded early.

 

His mind drifted to the prospect of them all swimming and hanging out tomorrow at the quarry, Bill was pretty positive Beverly would show up. She had shown up the last time, but there had been different circumstances. He shook his head, she would come he could feel it. Now all that was left to do was somehow get Mike to join their group.

 

That was the tricky part, Bill knew Mike spent most of his time at his family’s farm but occasionally he would ride his bike into town to make delivers.

 

“Come on Turtle help me out here,” Bill thought exasperated.

 

He slammed on his breaks as he caught sight of Mike’s bike parked outside of the butcher shop. Bill rode his bike up onto the sidewalk, he hopped off and leaned it against the side of the brick building. As he glanced in through the shop window he couldn’t see Mike inside. Bill headed around to the small alley and froze when he saw Mike standing there.

 

There was something wrong, Bill could feel it, Mike was standing way to still, his eyes wide in pure terror as he stared in through an open doorway, and then it clicked.

 

Bill rushed forward and slammed the delivery door shut with a loud bang, he could make out the light sound of chains rattling on the other side of the door.

 

“Are you ok?” Bill asked turning to look at Mike who was very pale and taking several deep breaths.

 

“Y-yeah.” He managed out.

 

“I’m Bill Denbrough,” he stepped forward, extending a hand. Mike took it, his hand still trembling from his encounter with Pennywise.

 

“Mike Hanlon,” his eyes moved to look at the door behind Bill as they released their hands.

 

“What d-d-did you see?” Bill asked quietly.

 

“I’m not sure,” he said and moved around him and pulled the door open.

 

They stared into the room but there was nothing that seemed out of place. Bill looked over at Mike whose brows were furrowed in confusion, then glanced over at Bill.

 

“There was something in there,” he tried awkwardly.

 

What was he supposed to say to Mike? ‘Hey you’re not crazy, there totally was a child eating clown that had been trying to lure you in so It could eat you’. Yeah, that would go over well.

 

“I believe you,” Bill said and Mike looked relieved. “We should g-get out of h-here.”

 

“Yeah... Shit, I have to do my deliver first.” Mike moved and grabbed the wrapped packages he had dropped. “If you want to wait...” he trailed off and Bill nodded.

 

They walked around the corner and Mike entered the building, Bill leaned against the side as he waited. Anger filled him as he thought of Pennywise tormenting Mike with images of burning hands trying to reach him. Bill would kill the fucking clown if it was the last thing he did, he just wished he could explain it all to Mike and the others. But Bill didn’t want them involved unless he had no choice. Mike exited the building and Bill smiled at him before hopping up onto Silver.

 

“W-Want to go f-for a ride?”

 

“Sure.” Mike smiled at him.

 

They rode down the street and fell into an easy companionship, Bill grinned as he tried his best to show off on his bike. Mike laughed and tried to one-up him, this continued till they pulled off near a bridge that overlooked the barrens.

 

“Thanks,” Mike said after a while as he looked down at the rushing water below them.

 

“For what?” He asked.

 

“Hanging out, I really needed it after what happened...” he trailed off.

 

“No p-problem,” Bill smiled. “Hey, i-if you’re not busy t-t-tomorrow a group of us are g-going to go swimming at the quarry.” He offered.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked a bit uncertain and Bill didn’t blame him. Mike was homeschooled and didn’t have a lot of friends.

 

“Y-yeah,” Bill gave him a large grin.

 

“I’ll try and make it out there,” Mike said and Bill nodded, that was all he could he hope for.

 

“I h-hope to s-s-see you there.”

 

They laughed and teased each other a bit before heading off to their respective homes. Bill had made it just in time for dinner, where he was greeted by an overly excited Georgie. They spent the first night of summer vacation playing games late into the night before sleep claimed them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! im going to do better and try and get chapters out sooner lol 
> 
> As always thank you to my wonderful Beta Morgana


End file.
